


No Pad Necessary

by LairdeCyfarwydd



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Gen, Jupiter Ascending Fic Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LairdeCyfarwydd/pseuds/LairdeCyfarwydd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for the Fic Challenge: One Different Decision.<br/>What if Jupiter hadn't patched Caine up in the car on the way to Stinger's?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Pad Necessary

“Oh my God, you’re bleeding.”

Caine’s wound, unnoticeable at first, stained his shirt with the reddest of blood now. It was clear it was a bad injury. As Caine protested, Jupiter dutifully ignored him and searched through the glove compartment for some sort of first aid kit. Unfortunately, the only thing close to a bandage that she found, was a pad that was apparently intended for the owner of the car.

Jupiter looked up at the wolf-human that had rescued him, and considered her options. If she were to use the pad to hold his wound together until he got help, would he kill her? It WOULD be pretty embarrassing to have a pad just stuck to your shirt. People would be wondering just how drunk he had gotten last night. But on the other hand, would the genes from the dog—or wolf—whatever—save him if the gunshot would be allowed to bleed freely?

/Oh god, I hope so/ Jupiter sighed, putting the pad back in the glove compartment and shutting the door.

“We will need to stop soon.” She told Caine who merely grunted in response.

“We need to find someone to help you stop the bleeding.” There was still no response from the driver, so Jupiter decided to try a different attempt to distract instead. “How do you know this guy, who we’re going to see?”

“A long time ago, he was a friend.” He responded simply. The title of ‘Man of Few Words’ definitely should have gone to Caine.

“What’s he doing living way out here?”

“He’s a marshal for the Aegis.”

“The Aegis?”

“They’re like cops.”

/Space cops. Sure./ Jupiter resigned herself to the madness as they continued driving.

–

Jupiter climbed out of the car, slamming the door behind her. It wasn’t until then she noticed truly how much damage Caine had taken. He seemed to be holding it together and he was walking on his own, but the stance seemed to be little more than a front to hide how much he really was hurting.

The farmhouse they were at seemed like a truly magical place, but Jupiter was too distracted by her guardian’s injury to pay attention to it. An older man, someone who knew Caine judging from his reaction, rushed out and started to berate him over having the nerve to show up. That line of thought faded quickly when Caine looked up, his face pale as death. Immediately he rushed up to help an old friend in the house.

Jupiter learned than Caine’s friend’s name was Stinger, and that they had served together with the space cops mentioned earlier. She didn’t remember much else though, only caring about watching Stinger and his daughter treat Caine’s wound. Time slowed to a crawl, with words about Caine’s survival blurring out of existence. Loss of blood was mentioned several times, but Jupiter ignored that. She hadn’t realized that patching up the wound would have been so vital. But he had to survive. A stupid mistake like hers wouldn’t change that would it?

Jupiter wasn’t sure how long she had sat there, but Caine had fallen asleep awhile ago. His breathing was light and shallow, so much so that she didn’t notice when it had ceased, and Caine ceased to be. In fact, Stinger’s daughter had to be the one to break it to her.

Jupiter felt as if she should cry or scream, but all there was a numb emptiness. She had had a connection to this man that she couldn’t have defined. Not that she would have had time to react anyway. Stinger was rushing her away from the windows, hiding her away from the windows where light was piercing through. “They’re here for her!” Stinger was yelling to his daughter as she ushered Jupiter into the closet.

Distant shots filled the air but Jupiter didn’t quite know how to react. Screams soon followed but Jupiter didn’t even notice. There was nothing in her mind except for the absence of the man she had met not even a week before.  
The door opened, and Jupiter found herself looking up at the thin grey Keepers that had attempted to kidnap her earlier. She didn’t struggle as they placed the same cuffs on her hands from earlier and floated her outside to the ship.

“Once again, we’ve gotten her sample. Kill her.”

Kill her? Something stirred inside Jupiter’s breast when she heard that and she lashed out, nailing a Keeper in the face as she fought to remove the anti-gravity cuffs on her wrists. Despite her inability to do such a thing, taking out the Keeper had bought other people time to strike and take her into their hostage. What looked to be alien versions of African and Asian people seized her and took out the last of the Keepers, seizing her and taking her away. A sharp prick in her neck made her flinch, but darkness soon followed.

–

“…when you can choose to remain young and beautiful, or when you can have the power to change the lives of your family for the better. And all you have to do is close your eyes.”

Kalique’s smile seemed genuine, if a bit star-struck at the same time. She couldn’t seem to get over the fact that Jupiter looked so much like her mother. But that wasn’t Jupiter’s problem. “I just want to go home.” Jupiter repeated.

“Would it really be so bad if I just let Balem ‘rule’ my planet and I could live life like normal?”

The newly-young alien’s smile faltered slightly, and she sighed. “Jupiter, Balem intends to harvest your planet. Your people, I’m afraid, are going to die if you don’t claim your rightful inheritance. It’s a painless process. I’ll accompany you myself. You’ll be home by the end of the day, if you still wish it to be so.”  
Jupiter hesitated, then sighed in defeat. “Fine. I’ll go sign up to own the Earth. I don’t want it, but if I can go home. And protect my friends.”

–

True to her word, Lady Kalique had Jupiter in and out of the commonwealth ministry of Orous within half an hour. Before she knew it, Jupiter found herself back in the atrium of Kalique’s ship. “So I’m supreme commander of planet Earth now. Can I go home?” Jupe remarked dryly. Her captor smiled with endless patience, enjoying her own little private joke.

“Very well, Jupiter. Although I do wish we could spend some more time together. I could teach you so much about the universe. I will take you home though.”

Kalique passed the message on to the pilot of her ship before settling back into one of the beautiful cushioned chairs that seemed to rise from and blend into the floor of the room. Jupiter hesitated, then joined her.

The stars rushing by mesmerized her, Jupiter lost in the galaxy and stars. For an instant, she felt like she recognized the feeling her father would have had staring into the night sky. The wonder and awe, the feeling that she was flying through such glory at all times even on a satellite like Earth.

“Jupiter,” Kalique’s voice jolted her from the reverie, jerking her back into the present. Back to where she’d been stolen away from her home and the only person who had cared about her wellbeing had killed only hours after they’d met. She glanced over at her ‘daughter’, who seemed so kind and yet so manipulative at the same time. “You know that taking Earth from my brother will bring…consequences.”

“Kalique,” Jupiter responded softly. “I can deal with anything as long as my family is safe and I’m with them.”

The other girl fell silent, but conceded to Jupiter’s remarks. Conversation did not quite follow. Instead, the way home was silent as each girl fell lost to their own thoughts.

–

Jupiter groaned and hid her face under the covers as the alarm broke her out of slumber. It had been a week since her adventure, and though she still hated getting up, she was happier knowing that she had protected her family and her planet. Life wasn’t so bad anymore.

The alarm droned on, but no one else stirred to quiet it. Jupiter finally groaned and rose to hit the snooze. “I’m up, I’m up.” She called to her mother…only to see her mother’s bed empty and unmade. Jupiter frowned. “Mama?” she called, but there was no answer. Suddenly nervous, Jupiter dressed and went to find her mother.

The empty kitchen did little to assuage Jupiter nerves. “Mama?” She called again but to no avail.

“Your mama’s not here, I’m afraid.” A nasal tone responded from the living room. Jupiter paused then grabbed a knife before cautiously approaching.

The strangest, palest man was sitting in her living room, nursing a flask. “Jupiter Jones, I presume.” He said casually, taking a drink of whatever was in the flask before turning to face her. His face was small and pointed, marked with a red nose that looked as if he was suffering from the worst headcold in existence. “I’m Mr. Night, an envoy of Lord Balem Abrasax.”

“What do you want?” Jupiter demanded. “Where’s my family?”

“Put down the knife, Miss Jones. It will do you no good.” Mister Night didn’t seem to be fazed by Jupiter’s silent threat. Instead, he looked at the knife with a glint in his eyes. The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. Did he welcome death? Was service to Balem Abrasax really that bad?

“I’m afraid that my lord has been made aware of your actions against them, and wishes to offer you a proposal.”

Jupiter paused, but didn’t drop the knife. “What proposal?”

“You are to come with me to meet My Lord. You will abdicate your title and in return My Lord guarantees that he will do everything in his power to see that no harm comes to you or your family.”

Jupiter paused. What could she do? Her family was in danger. She wouldn’t be able to abdicate without risking the harm of her planet, but her family would die if she didn’t join Mr. Night. Her family, or her planet?

–

“That planet belongs to me. It is my right.”

Jupiter looked at the device in her hands. She’d been told how to use it, but instead of doing that, she allowed the injustice blossoming in her breast to bloom into anger. Raising it high in the air, she threw it down to the ground and it shattered into a thousand pieces.

“Not, anymore.” Her voice was shaking, but her words were clear. She would not allow for her planet to be destroyed. She loved her family, but there was no way she could sacrifice her larger family for a smaller one. And Balem wouldn’t tell her how long they would have their earth after she abdicated.

“You have no idea what you’re doing.” Balem spoke slowly, his voice shaking. His anger was palpable as he flushed and his muscles tensed.

“I’m making sure,” Jupiter spoke over whatever Balem was going to say next, not caring about what he would say. “that whatever you do to me and my family, you’re not going to be able to do to anyone else’s.”

“This is not a game. I am not my brother or my sister.”

“I know.” Jupiter walked directly up to Balem and punched him as hard as she could, knocking him on his back. Immediately she ran to the transparent section of flooring, where her family laid underneath. Jupiter heard a growl behind her, and she whirled around to see one of Balem’s lizard men going to grab her. She dodged out of the way, knowing she wouldn’t be able to withstand much abuse from one of these creatures, nor would she be able to deal much.

Jupiter took a couple of steps back to regain her bearings, but didn’t get much time to as the reptile whirled around, swinging his fist toward her head. Jupiter dropped to the ground, the rush of air marking how close of a call it was.

The lizard next brought his foot down next to her head, nearly crushing it. Jupiter was in too much of a panic to be relieved that his foot didn’t his, but she did notice a quiet cracking sound. Spiderwebs in the glass fanned out from the foot. If she could get him to do that a few more times, maybe she could get to her family.

“Get up.”

The lizard apparently had other plans, unfortunately. He grabbed the neck of her shirt and hauled Jupiter up in the air, only to throw her back down. All the air exited Jupe’s body in a rush, and she was stunned. The spiderwebs spread out a touch more, but not to Jupiter’s notice. The lizard’s movements in front of her were all in a blur, but she knew she needed to move. Jupiter struggled to push herself over, to roll out of the way, but she was too late and all fell dark into nothing.

–

“Balem Abrasax, by rights you need to give up Jupiter Jones’s family, and deposit them safely back on Earth.”

Captain Diomika Tsing had gotten the alarm of illegal entry to Earth’s atmosphere nearly as soon as it happened. The Abrasax family was always trouble for the Aegis, but Captain Tsing had a long time to get used to their antics. Note of the new Abrasax recurrence had spread quickly as well, and Tsing had posted guards around the Earth, anticipating meddling from Balem’s underlings when he lost his planet.

There was no response from the station on the planet, making procedure easy for Captain Tsing to follow. “Mr. Nesh, enter the atmosphere. We will be going after Miss Jones’s family. Balem Abrasax, the Aegis is entering the atmosphere to reclaim the inhabitants of planet Earth. You have no power over that planet now, and you are required to give up custody. If you do not abide by these conditions, we will incapacitate you or any of your guards on sight.”

–

The alarm broke Aleksa from her slumber. Groaning, she pushed herself up to a sitting position and rubbed at her feet that still hurt from the previous day’s work. “Jupiter, time to get…” she began, but it only took those four words to remember that her daughter had been lost. Just like her Max.

Nino had already gotten up and entered the room at that point with coffee and toast for herself and her sister. “Morning, sister.” Aleksa was greeted with, but she merely responded with a grunt and pushed her sister away.

“I am not hungry, Nino.”

Nino smiled sadly, but nodded and accepted her sister’s words. She took both the coffees and placed them on the dresser, and took the rest of the food back downstairs.

The next knock on Aleksa’s door came from her nephew, Vladie. She only had a string of curses for him. It was his fault that Jupiter had died. A silly attempt to make some money on the side for the two of them, but Vladie had talked her into it. Vladie ducked behind the door as the pillow was thrown towards him, and calls of his apology as he ran downstairs lifted Aleksa’s heart a touch.

Aleksa finally got up and began to get dressed. It only took her a few seconds, but every instant counted when she was running this late. Nino wouldn’t be very happy with her taking this long. But what reason did Aleksa have to care?

The kitchen was empty when she went downstairs. The kids were already off to school, not even Nino was waiting for her. She was later than she thought. Hurriedly Aleksa put her shoes on and ran for the door. She flung it open, only to be stopped in her tracks by a young woman. For a second, she thought it was even Jupiter but that assumption didn’t last long. Though she was beautiful, she was not as beautiful as Aleksa’s daughter. “Excuse me, I need to be going.” Aleksa spoke politely, trying to get by.

“Aleksa Bolotnikov, it is a pleasure to meet you.” The girl smiled kindly at her, then stepped inside. She was dressed in an elegant ballgown, something that Aleksa had never seen in person in her entire life. Her dress was more exquisite than one of the fine wedding gowns that she had sighed over shortly before her and Max’s wedding.

“My name is Kalique Abrasax. I had the pleasure of meeting your daughter before she died.”

Aleksa shook her head and started swearing in Russian at the woman. No one told her that her daughter had died and lived to tell the tale, afterall.

“Ms. Bolotnikov, please calm yourself.” Kalique’s soft voice overrode her cursing and Aleksa fell silent. “Your daughter, Jupiter Jones. She took down a competitor of mine. He hasn’t really recovered from it yet. He’s still very rich, but Jupiter gave me a chance to carve my niche back out in our business. As a result I owe her. And from what I learned from her, she values, above all else, her family. As a result, I will help to care for you and your family but you can’t tell the others that, alright?”

Aleksa frowned. “I need nobody’s help. My family and I have always cared for ourselves.”

The girl looked down, shoulders tense. “Very well then. I cannot force my aid if the person does not wish it.” She turned to exit, her business finished.

Aleksa hesitated, then pulled on her shoes to leave for the first destination. If she ran, she’d only be 10 minutes late. The first house to clean wasn’t far. So off she went, running down the sidewalk.

“Aleska?”She paused and turned around to the strange girl, teasing her about Jupiter. “Jupiter traded her life for yours. I know you don’t like me, and you’ll never understand what I mean when I tell you this. But she was a hero, so please, remember that when you remember your daughter. I am, sorry for your lost.”

Aleksa rolled her eyes and looked back up the street toward her destination. She was definitely running late now. She glanced back at her house, where Kalique smiled and waved kindly. She sighed, and took off. No days off for her. She had no time for that.

And though she mourned the loss of her daughter, the loss of her husband, she couldn’t hold on to them and continue to live her life. She had to set them free. And set herself free too.


End file.
